here today, gone tomorrow
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Sayangnya, ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kutinggalkan begitu saja, Smith." [ untuk fan-fanfiction challenge: Oasis di Segelas Wiski (c) Kenzeira ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. Oasis di Segelas Wiski belong to Kenzeira. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** western!au, miss-typo(s), mayor deskrip, and other stuffs. fanfiksi ini merupakan fan-fanfiction dari **Oasis di Segelas Wiski** yang ditulis **Kenzeira**. di fik ini, saya _mengambil sudut pandang Erwin._ saya harap kalian membaca fik origin-nya dulu untuk mendapatkan setting western yang lebih hidup. ditulis untuk challenge fan-fanfiction oleh **altereis**.

 **Note:** sejauh ini, fik ini adalah debut fic saya di kancah pair slash :" meski jatuhnya masih friendship dengan sedikit hint, tapi saya nggak nyangka ini lebih sulit dari nulis fik notp HAHA. but, thanks untuk ken, yang sudah menantang saya keluar dari zona nyaman. it was quite fun :") maaf kalau banyak kekurangan. selamat membaca!

* * *

 **.**

 **here today, gone tomorrow**

.

 _( and your eyes look like coming home* )_

 **.**

* * *

Uaran debu pasir, lompatan langkah kecil, ringkikan kuda yang berstagnasi.

Erwin menyipitkan netra dan menepuk pelan sisi bajunya ketika masuk ke dalam sebuah _saloon_ kecil di pinggir padang pasir. Silau dalam matanya berganti pada biasan spektrum yang minimalis di dalam sana. Ada tawa, langkah-langkah berat, dan gelas yang berdentingan. Pendengarnya menangkap segala kegaduhan, seolah kakofoni, yang berasal dari teman-teman seperjuangannya—debuman kaki yang diangkat ke atas meja, empasan bokong terlampau keras, atau hanya sekadar desah napas yang terlalu memburu. Ia tak akan heran jika orang-orang menyebut mereka sebagai koboi bar-bar. Hanya, koboi mana yang tidak bar-bar?

Tempat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan _saloon_ ataupun _pub_ kecil yang sering didatangi rombongannya. Terbentuk dari kayu-kayu tak berpelitur yang seolah ringkih, namun bertahan di antara sengatan matahari. Aliran sumbang gramofon tua yang berputar di sudut kubikel membuat tempat ini semakin terlihat klasik—kalau tak ingin menyebutnya tua, renta, tak muda lagi. Di kala malam, mungkin hanya berhias bohlam kecil yang redup dan tak mampu menyinari sudut-sudutnya, bergantung pada bulan, yang mungkin akan dengan senang hati membagi cahaya di kala bulat penuh, dan tak akan peduli ketika sabit mulai datang.

Erwin bergabung pada kawan-kawannya. Tak banyak pengunjung lain yang ia lihat di sini, tipikal, hanya satu pemuda di dekat pintu masuk dan satu lagi pria paruh baya yang sudah mabuk di meja paling sudut. Punggung-punggung terlihat di balik meja bar, menunduk pada gelas-gelas besar, mengisinya dengan likuid paling mujarab. Seorang perempuan muda tersenyum dan membawa gelas-gelas itu kepadanya—kepada mereka, yang kemudian segera habis dalam sekejap. _"Encore! Encore!"_ mereka berteriak seolah meminta tambahan wiski sama seperti satu _encore_ penyanyi kelab. Erwin mendengus, menyesap gelasnya yang masih penuh, dan terpejam dalam buai panas yang membakar tenggorokan.

Ketika membuka mata, itulah kali pertama ia melihatnya.

Tatapan pertama Erwin hanya sebatas lirikan kilas. Ada kelabu, dan sendu. Di balik bar ia terlihat terlampau sederhana, tubuhnya ramping dengan tinggi yang tak seberapa untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tapi matanya, matanya begitu dalam, seolah elang yang memendam diri di antara kelabu. Bibirnya tak punya lengkung seperti pelayan bar yang lain—si perempuan manis dan laki-laki penuh senyum di sebelahnya. Di antara gelak-gelak tawa, ia tenggelam, tak ada yang memerhatikan. Dan kemudian, Erwin membuang tatapannya.

Ia sesap lagi segelas wiski di genggaman. Likuid itu kembali membakar tenggoroknya dengan nikmat. Ia membayangkan lautan biru jauh di seberang padang pasir, yang menyejukkan, penuh rindang pohon, dan sejuk-sejuk alamiah. Ketika segalanya habis, Erwin menemukan kekosongan. Kekosongan dalam kepala yang berbanding lurus dengan kosong di gelasnya.

Saat membuka mata, Erwin menemukannya lagi.

Bukan lautan, bukan rindang pohon. Hanya kelabu jernih yang kemudian membawa sengat lewat lirik malu-malu.

Bibirnya, kemudian, mengurva sebelum ia sempat menyadari apa pun lagi.

.

* * *

Permainan mata itu berepetisi hingga beberapa kali.

Erwin tak kuasa menahan senyum, lagi dan lagi, maka ia membiarkan bibirnya mengurva tanpa berniat menghentikannya. Di sana, laki-laki itu masih menatapnya dalam pandang-pandang enggan, namun penasaran. Dan yang selanjutnya Erwin lakukan adalah bangkit dari kursi untuk menapak langkah gegas ke arahnya.

Dan tersenyum lagi.

Ia mendengar suara musik semakin menjadi. Para pengunjung—yang sebagian besar diisi oleh teman-temannya—mulai bangkit, menuju lantai dansa. Tangan mereka memegang gelas erat-erat, mata menyipit, bibir terbuka lebar. Aroma alkohol mulai berkonversi dengan busuknya keringat. Dalam terik dan suara sumbang, mereka mulai menari.

Erwin masih menaut matanya ketika tanpa izin menarik pinggang itu. Ramping, tegap, _agak rapuh_. Matanya menenggelamkan segala yang Erwin lihat; kayu, atap, matahari, yang kemudian ia sebut pecah-belah dunia. Lelaki itu seperti ekspatriat yang tersesat, bergabung di sini hanya untuk mendapat topangan hidup, seolah, ia tak bisa sendiri; ia masih _belum_ bisa sendiri.

Kemudian Erwin mengucap, "Berdansaadalah salah satu cara menikmati kegembiraan."

Yang kemudian, tak dibalas dengan satu patah kata pun. Ia membimbing dalam batas ringan, sebab gerakannya kaku, sekaku wajahnya yang tak pernah tersenyum. Tapi Erwin tetap tersenyum, melangkah lebih dalam dan membiarkan dirinya masuk pada kelam kelabu itu.

"Omong-omong, namaku Erwin Smith _,_ "katanya lagi, dan ada perubahan kecil yang kemudian Erwin lihat di matanya. Mungkin, mungkin ia tengah membaca sifat dari sebaris nama, atau, mencoba menggali memori akan Erwin Smith Erwin Smith lain yang pernah ia temui. Mungkin.

Erwin kira ia tak akan mendapatkan ujar balasan, ketika ia masih memegang pinggangnya, mengajaknya meliukan tubuh di antara musik _country_ yang teredam pada musik di rongga dadanya sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia membuka pengecap, "Levi Ackerman, namaku," katanya. Mungkin ia memang ekspatriat, sebab namanya sangat bukan Amerika. Erwin menyampaikan itu dalam genggaman tangannya, meremasnya begitu pelan dan berharap tak kentara. Mereka berkonversasi kecil, dan bagi Erwin, ini begitu menyenangkan.

Ia hampir lupa aroma matahari ketika yang ia hirup di sana adalah uaran kayu manis. Yang mungkin, akan tertinggal di helai pakaiannya nanti. Tapi tak apa, Erwin menyukainya. Ia sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam bau-bau asam dan gersang khas keringat dan matahari. Ia ingin di sini lebih lama. Atau mungkin, _bersamanya_ lebih lama.

Tapi teman-temannya pada akhirnya berhenti menari. Mereka menelan tetes terakhir wiski dari gelas besar mereka. Mengorek saku, dan meninggalkan beberapa keping emas. Dahaga sudah terpuaskan, dan mereka butuh pemuas berahi sekarang. Seseorang memanggil namanya, membuatnya menyipit dan tersadar akan matahari yang kembali hadir.

Ia, dengan berat hati, melepaskan si Ackerman. Melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar _saloon._ Dari jendela, ia melihat Levi menatapnya dengan ribuan interjeksi yang masih menggantung di kepala. Sembari tersenyum, ia acungkan jemarinya, membentuk angka sembilan.

Jika perasaannya tak salah kira, seharusnya Levi mampu menerjemahkan kode darinya.

 _Temui aku jam sembilan di rumah bordil._

.

* * *

Meski enam puluh menit sudah berlalu sejak pukul sembilan, Erwin tetap menunggu.

Ia menunggu di luar rumah bordil dengan sebuah pipa tembakau—orang-orang menyebutnya cangklong—yang menjadi barang wajibnya untuk menghalau udara gurun yang terlampau dingin di malam hari. Ia mendengar banyak cekikik halus dan debum-debum musik tak beraturan dari dalam. Tak jauh dari sini, ada banyak wanita yang berdiri di tepi-tepi rumah itu; dengan senyum menggoda, polsesan wajah sempurna, pakaian nyentrik dan terbuka. Beberapa di antaranya tersenyum pada Erwin, mencoba menariknya menelusup surga dunia. Tapi ia tak tertarik dan hanya memberi senyum tipis. Mungkin, setelah ini, ia akan dianggap pengembara paling miskin. Sebab di antara semuanya, hanya ia yang berdiam di sini seorang diri.

Levi datang tak beberapa lama kemudian.

Tanpa senyum, tapi selalu menarik perhatian. Maka Erwin tak punya alasan untuk tak tersenyum, meski ketika melihatnya, ia menyadari kuantitas senyum yang terbentuk dari bibirnya akan meningkat.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau tidak akan datang."

Levi tak membalas apa pun, tapi ia ikut mengempaskan diri di sebelahnya. Mereka berbicara seadanya, dengan Erwin sebagai si pihak aktif. Sepersekian menit memerhatikan, Erwin tahu bahwa Levi tak banyak bicara, dan hampir tak pernah tersenyum. Ia hanya akan membalas seperlunya dan seadanya. Ia begitu sederhana, sesederhana pakaian dan ekspresinya, sesederhana tatapannya dalam menelisik lawan, sesederhana aromanya yang seharum kayu manis, _sesederhana caranya menyembunyikan perasaan._

Ketika angin semakin kencang, ia melihat kaki Levi bergerak, terlipat di depan dadanya, untuk kemudian dipeluk kedua tangannya. Udara di sini memang sangat dingin, dan Erwin tak berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membuka beberapa lapis baju yang dipakainya (pasukan koboi selalu memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis, dan di waktu-waktu seperti ini, mereka akan merasa beruntung) untuk kemudian, memasangkannya pada pundak Levi yang lebih kecil darinya.

Lagi, Levi tak berkata apa-apa. Pun setangkup terima kasih atau ujaran basa-basi. Erwin tak bisa melihat siratan ekspresi di kelam kelabu itu. Meski hanya sedikit, meski ia sangat ingin, tapi ia tak mampu menangkap apa-apa.

Sesuatu yang selanjutnya ditanyakan Levi adalah cangklong pada isapannya. Erwin menjawab dengan semangat menggebu, tanpa menunggu balasan Levi yang lain, ia menempelkan cangklong tersebut pada bibirnya.

Melihatnya mengisap cangklong dan mengembuskan asapnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi Levi terlihat sedikit lebih "liar" dari biasanya. Erwin melesapkan seringai, menyembunyikan sengat-sengat elektris yang menggelitik rongga dadanya. Bertanya-tanya pada angin malam, _dapatkah ia melihatnya seperti ini setiap hari?_

Mereka kemudian mengobrol akan beberapa hal, tentang Erwin yang berkata bahwa ia lebih menyukai menginap di rumah warga desa biasa dibanding rumah bordil. Ketika itu, Levi menatapnya. Ada diam yang sedemikian lama di waktu-waktu itu. Mungkin, mungkin ia tengah berpikir heran, bahwa ternyata ada lelaki yang tak menyukai rumah bordil. Atau mungkin, mungkin ia sudah telanjur melabelinya sebagai lelaki miskin yang tak mampu membayar sewa para wanita itu. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Karena yang selanjutnya Levi katakan adalah.

"Kau mau?"

Meski pelan, suaranya tak sedikit pun terdengar ragu.

"Menginap di rumahku. Bersama Farlan dan Isabel."

.

* * *

Mereka hidup di rumah yang terlampau sederhana, tanpa uar-uar berlebih, dan hanya bertiga. Selama menumpang di sana, Erwin tahu memang pada dasarnya mereka terbiasa hidup sederhana. Mereka tak seperti para pendatang yang santer diceritakan orang-orang—berisik, penuh konflik, menyebalkan. Dan meski ada beberapa hal yang tak sesuai dengan kasualitas yang diajalaninya, tapi Erwin tetap merasa nyaman.

Kedua teman Levi—yang kemudian ia kenal bernama Farlan dan Isabel—juga menyambutnya dengan sangat baik. Isabel bercerita banyak tentang _saloon_ dan beberapa pengunjungnya. Farlan akan menanggapinya, dan terkadang, mereka akan bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Erwin hanya terkekeh melihat perseteruan kecil itu, tapi kemudian, segera menutup mulut saat melihat Levi yang tak melengkungkan kurva sedikit pun. Kata Isabel, Levi memang tak pernah tersenyum. Semenjak kehidupan menyerangnya dengan begitu kejam dan membuat mereka menetap di sini, lelaki itu tak mengenal apa itu senyum. Baginya, hanya sedikit hal yang ia sukai, dan terlalu banyak hal yang ia benci.

(Erwin berharap ia bukan salah satu hal yang dibenci Levi).

Di larut-larut malam, terkadang ia mencuri-curi waktu memerhatikan lelaki itu. Bagaimana ia tertidur; bagaimana caranya menutup mata, untuk kemudian menarik selimut yang tak seberapa. Levi yang paling sering terlihat tidur terakhir. Sebelum mematikan lampu, memastikan semua pintu terkunci (biar bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah pendatang yang bisa dibantai kapan saja), untuk kemudian bergabung untuk mencari ruang kosong di sudut kubikel kamar. Mereka hanya punya satu kamar, dan malam-malam lelap mereka hanya beralaskan kasur lantai yang tebalnya sudah tak melebihi karpet beledu di lantai-lantai rumah bordil.

Seperti malam ini, ketika Levi baru saja mematikan lampu, Erwin lagi-lagi memerhatikannya di tengah gelap-gelap malam. Mereka tidur bersebelahan, dibatasi lantai yang tak terkena balutan kasur. Erwin tidur beralas pakaiannya sendiri—dan hibahan selimut Farlan yang paling imun akan rasa dingin, karena tentu saja, mereka tak punya kasur tambahan.

Dari dengkuran halusnya, Isabel dan Farlan mungkin sudah pulas dan terjatuh dalam di dasar pulau kapuk. Sedang ia masih mendengar napas Levi yang beraturan, juga kelopaknya yang bergetar; seolah tak ingin tidur, tapi ia tak punya alasan untuk tetap terjaga. Tetiba Erwin dilanda keinginan kuat untuk memutar tubuh, menghadapkan wajah kepada Levi dan memerhatikannya. Mungkin, hingga lelaki itu tidur. Meneliti satu per satu detail di garis wajahnya; rahangnya yang kokoh, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang sayu, tipikal bangsa oriental. Kalau bisa, sedikit curi-curi sentuh di sepanjang lengan, menyusup di jemari, membiarkan jemarinya merasakan tekstur jemari pembuat wiski itu.

Ia ingin Levi.

Tapi, ingin hanyalah ingin. Sebab sampai malam semakin melarut dan dengkur Farlan semakin kencang, yang akhirnya mampu Erwin lakukan hanyalah menoleh sekilas, tersenyum lembut dan mengujar singkat.

"Selamat tidur, Levi."

.

* * *

Satu hari sebelum Erwin melanjutkan perjalanan, ia berkata pada Levi.

"Kami akan berkeliling lagi, besok."

Ketika itu _saloon_ tak begitu ramai, hanya terisi kawan-kawannya yang ingin memuaskan diri dengan wiski sekali lagi. Farlan dan Isabel masih terlihat bersemangat, meski berkali-kali mengisi ulang gelas karena permintaan yang berepetisi.

Ada hal yang diam-diam Erwin kuasai beberapa hari belakangan ini. Menyusup dan menghampiri Levi. Di sini, saat ini, ia kembali melakukannya. Diam-diam berpisah dari huru-hara rombongan dan melangkah statis menuju meja bar. Lelaki itu tengah mengelap gelas, sesekali menuang wiski kepada para pelanggan yang meminta lebih di sekitar meja bar. Wajahnya terlihat terganggu, entah mengapa. Meski Erwin tahu wajah Levi tak akan menguarkan senyum-senyum atau raut yang sekadar terlihat bersahabat, tapi hari ini, ada yang berbeda. Pun dengan caranya meremas gelas wiski di tangan.

"Kenapa?"

Levi tak membalas tatapnya ketika menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa."

Erwin terdiam dan masih menatapnya. Musik dari gramofon sudah terdengar lagi. Kali ini, beberapa pasukan koboi di belakang sudah kembali memasang badan—berdansa gila, berteriak tak waras, seolah _saloon_ ini hanyalah milik mereka sendiri. Farlan dan Isabel bahkan terlihat bergabung bersama mereka. Tak merasa keberatan atas apa yang terjadi di dalam kubikel ini.

Satu-satunya yang tak ikut menari hanyalah mereka berdua. Di sini, di sudut bar yang seolah terpencil, tak terlihat. Menjadi minoritas di antara orang-orang haus akan kesenangan.

"Aku ingin tahu mengenai cerita tentang keluagamu, Smith."

Levi berkata setelah mengisi gelas wiskinya yang sudah kosong. Di matanya, Erwin melihat sebuah binar renjana, entah tentang apa. Tapi, kemudian, Erwin tahu setelah Levi mengatakan padanya, _namamu mengingatkanku pada surga oasis._

Levi bilang, ia melihat wilayahnya sebagai tempat besar yang begitu makmur, yang jauh dari kata kerusuhan sebagaimana di sini. Erwin tak mengerti, dari mana asal pemikiran Levi tersebut. Maka Erwin menceritakan segala tentang keluarganya, tentang ayahnya yang mati dengan ironis; tertembak senjata api rakitannya sendiri. Menguarkan fakta bahwa tempatnya tidak seperti surga oasis yang selama ini Levi bayangkan.

Toh, jika benar seperti itu, ia tak akan memilih menjadi seorang _wrangler_ yang betah akan kelana. Menunggang kuda ke sana-kemari hanya untuk mencari wilayah yang mungkin terasa aman untuk dijadikan tempat menetap. Hidup mereka penuh akan kebebasan, kekerasan, dan kepanasan. Mereka bisa saja mati di area _rodeo_ liar, atau, kehilangan kuda. Tapi perjalanan mengajarkan mereka akan kekuatan, akan kepercayaan, serta segelintir keberuntungan. Dan bagi Erwin, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini semua—gabungan antara perasaan menggebu takut dan senang. Begitu menyenangkan.

Levi ganti bercerita, tentang orangtuanya yang juga mati, bagaimana mereka ditembaki para penguasa wilayah yang masih memandang rendah para pendatang. Segalanya begitu menyakitkan. Mungkin lebih menyakitkan dari derita yang Erwin alami selama ini. Sebab di kala ia masih punya banyak teman seperjuangan di antara langkah _tuk tuk_ kudanya, Levi hanya punya Isabel dan Farlan. Mereka hanya bertiga. Dan tentu saja, _tidak dalam keadaan yang aman selamanya_.

Mungkin, atas dasar itulah kemudian Erwin mengujarkan satu kalimat persuasif, tentang ajakannya berkelana, bersamanya, bersama para penunggang kuda lainnya.

"Ikutlah bersama kami. Mike akan senang jika Isabel bersedia ikut mengembara."

Ketika itu, musik masih beresonansi, langkah-langkah kaki terus mendominasi, dan Erwin, dengan matanya yang biru, masih di sini menatap Levi.

Erwin hampir yakin ketika melihat mata Levi, mata itu memancarkan satu harapan, entah bagaimana, Erwin mampu melihat keinginan akan kebebasan di sana. Levi percaya padanya, Levi percaya akan segalanya, dan itu membuat Erwin hampir melayang akan segala prediksinya.

Hanya saja.

"Terima kasih." Levi membalas kemudian, seraya sekali lagi, menuangkan sebotol wiski terakhir pada gelas mereka berdua. "Sayangnya, ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kutinggalkan begitu saja, Smith. Dan _saloon_ ini adalah salah satunya."

.

* * *

Hampir separuh perjalanan hidupnya, telah Erwin habiskan untuk berkelana di atas kudanya. Ia terbiasa dengan tempat-tempat singgah dan berbagai macam entitasnya, penerimaannya, pelepasannya.

Orang-orang itu selalu menerima dengan senyum, dan melepas dengan senyum. Ada banyak hal yang mampu mereka korbankan hanya demi berkeping emas dari kantung berbau busuk para pengelana sepertinya. Tempat-tempat seperti _saloon_ , rumah bordil, dan rumah-rumah warga tempatnya menginap hanya sebagian kecil kasualitas akan penghentian sementara. Dan dari sekian banyak kunjungan, tak ada yang meninggalkan kesan begitu dalam. Segalanya akan terhapus dan tertinggal bersama jejak langkahnya. Tak akan ia ingat meski akan ada masa di mana mereka kembali lagi ke sana—untuk yang kedua kali, ketiga kali, empat, lima, dan seterusnya.

Tapi bertemu Levi mengingatkan Erwin akan satu hal; rumah.

Meski sudah sejak lama ia tak punya rumah, meski sudah sejak lama ia tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang, tapi Levi membangkitkan kembali renjananya. Untuk menetap di suatu tempat, bangun di bawah atap dan sergapan netra kelabu, tawa dan kecup hangat di sepanjang hari, rumah untuk pulang, _rumah untuk pulang_.

Tapi, **ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya begitu saja** , sebagaimana Levi yang tak bisa meninggalkan _saloon_ dan segala kebiasannya. Erwin juga tak bisa meninggalkan kasualitasnya sebagai pengelana di punggung kuda. Ia punya Pasukan Pasir Langit yang sudah menjadi keluarganya, yang sudah berbagi langkah dengannya. Mereka mungkin tak membangkitkan segala renjana di dalam diri Erwin (sebab hanya Levi, hanya Levi yang mampu membangkitkannya), tapi itu bukan alasan untuk dapat meninggalkan semua ini.

Ia akan kembali berkelana, menyusuri tempat-tempat asing dan menetap untuk beberapa lama. Mencari tempat-tempat baru untuk berpartisipasi di _rodeo_. Mencoba wiski di _saloon_ lain, menginap di rumah warga baik hati yang lain, dan mengobrol dengan penjaja wiski yang lain.

Ia akan kembali berkelana, sebagaimana seharusnya.

.

* * *

(Tapi, diam-diam, Erwin selalu berharap, akan ada satu waktu di mana ia kembali ke sini, menikmati wiski yang sama, alunan gramofon sumbang yang sama, satu mata kelabu yang sama.

Dan saat itu terjadi, Erwin akan membiarkan dirinya kembali _pulang_.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

(*) everything has changed by taylor swift ft. ed sheeran


End file.
